Yayang Ubanan
by LoliMon-san
Summary: Cara Masamune agar tidak dikacangin Motochika. (Warning : Yaoi, gj) #MotoMasa


**Yayang Ubanan**

 **Desclaimer : CAPCOM**

 **Warning : humor garing, gak niat, typo, OOC (udah pasti), bahasa nyampur**

 **Langsung aja we!**

* * *

 **Dap, dap, dap**

Suara derap langkah terdengar di koridor kastil. Masamune Date melangkahkan kakinya, mencari seseorang yang ingin dia peluk setengah mampus, apalagi tubuh kekar, perut beroti sobek super menggoda dari Bajak Laut itu membuatnya jadi beringas dan buas jikalau hal tersebut sudah tersaji di hadapannya.

Unch sekali.

" _Where is he_?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Lumayan capek juga ternyata mencari pria kekar itu, sampai Masamune harus ke tempat penyimpanan ikan hanya untuk mencari Motochika.

" _Where are you now_?" gumam Dokuganryu, masih terus mencari bebebnya. " _I'm faded~"_ bukan hanya bergumam, dia juga bernyayi dengan suara indahya, menyanyikan lagu yang belum ada di Era Sengoku yakni lagu EDM yang hanya _booming_ di kalangan anak muda abad 21.

Pasrah.

Masamune menyerah untuk berusaha menemukan si Saikai no Oni, ternyata lebih sulit dibanding mencari 3 gajah hilang. Kakinya terasa pegal, tentu saja karena dia berkeliling sedari tadi. Dia merosotkan tubuhya ke lantai, kemudian duduk sambil mengatur napas. Raut wajahnya murung, dia pun mengembungkan pipinya dan memeluk kedua lututnya. _Manis, lucu, imut..._ itulah ekspresi yang Masamune tunjukkan. Coba kalau ada Motochika sekarang, mungkin dia akan langsung mencubit lalu mencium pipinya dengan gemas.

Sesekali dia melirik sekitar, dan... "Uh?" Masamune melihat objek putih-putih. Bukan! Bukan hantu, bukan! Ini kan masih siang hari, mana mungkin ada hantu. "Motochika...?" akhirnya, dia menemukan pacarnya, yang ternyata anteng-anteng saja di ruang kerja. Dengan semangat Masamune menghampiri pacarnya, tak peduli pada kakinya yang sakit berdenyut-denyut.

Jarak sudah berdekatan, Masamune pun menegurnya, "Motochika, sedang apa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dibarengi senyuman di bibir.

"..." tak ada balasan, Motochika sibuk sendiri.

"Saikai no Oni? Lihat ke sini, dong. Jangan diam seperti itu..." mohon Masamune.

"..."

Kacang satu kilo saudara-saudara!

Entah dianya memang sibuk atau hanya berniat menjahili Masamune dengan mengacanginnya dan tak mendengar sahutan pacarnya, padahal jarak mereka dekat. atau... Motochikanya yang mulai budeg? entahlah.

Masamune yang ngambek ingin menabok karena dikacangin berusaha menahan niatannya itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga Motochika terus-terusan disiksa.

' _Aku harus mencari cara lain agar dia memperhatikanku'_ batinnya.

Lama berpikir, akhirnya dia mendapat ide, Masamune seketika nyengir. Mulutnya didekatkan ke telinga Motochika, wangi aroma tubuhnya tercium berkat parfum pemberian dari Masamune. Sebelum mereka berpacaran, aroma tubuh daimyo Tosa itu bau amis.

Dia pun membuka mulutnya perlahan...

Sedikit mengeluarkan lidah...

Kemudian...

"YAYANG UBANAN, TADI AKU HAMPIR DIPERAWANIN SAMA SI OM-OM TUA BANGKOTAN NOBUNAGA SAMA HISAHIDE!"

Motochika langsung kaget, shock dan segala rupa yang membuat gempar dirinya pun menengok tepat ke depan wajah si uke. "HAH! DUO TUA ITU MAU PERAWANIN KAMU?! GAK SUDI GUEEE!" teriaknya lebay. "Sini, Sayang. Kamu gak diapa-apain kan sama mereka? Kamu gak terluka kan?" cemas penguasa Provinsi Shikoku itu, memeluk Masamune erat. Yang dipeluk tersenyum puas. Rencananya berhasil dan lancar jaya!

"Awas saja, ya. Akan kubunuh si Nobunaga dan ceunguknya itu! Kalau bisa semua pengikutnya!" amuknya yang terlihat lucu di mata Masamune.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, bertemu mereka saja tidak. Hehehe," ucapnya membalas pelukan. Dalam hati dia berteriak _'Aaahhh...! My roti sobek~'_

"E..." ekspresi cengo pun tergambarkan. "Jadi...kamu tidak hampir diperawanin oleh mereka?"

" _Of course not!_ Lagipula mana mau aku disentuh mereka," balas Masamune.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu, kamu membuatku kaget tahu," kata Motochika.

"Itu karena kau terlalu fokus dan sibuk sendiri. Aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menyahut, ya sudah aku mengagetkanmu saja," cerosos si uke.

Hanya tawa kecil sebagai respon darinya. "Eh, barusan kamu panggil aku apa? 'Yayang ubanan'?" tanya si seme.

"Yups! Itu panggilanku padamu."

"Oh...hehe..."

" _Why? You don't like it_?" Masamune cemberut, matanya memelas.

"Eehh! Aku suka kok panggilannya," ucap Saikai no Oni.

" _Liar..."_ daimyo Oshu itu melonggarkan pelukan.

"Serius, aku suka. Janga cemberut begitu dong, Masamune."

Bagian 'Yayang'nya sih dia suka, tapi bagian 'ubanan'nya... errr...

"Sudahlah. Apapun panggilannya, aku suka kok," ujar Motochika dengan senyuman.

"Jangan kacangin aku lagi kalau aku tidak mau disentuh orang lain," kata Masamune datar.

"Iya, iya, hehe."

.

.

.

Setelah rencana jahil Masamune hari itu, Motochika jadi lebih _protective_ menjaga uke tercintanya agar tidak sampai diperawanin oleh para seme bejad lain. Panggilan 'Yayang ubanan' pun semakin disukai oleh si Bajak Laut.

Juga, Motochika belajar untuk tidak mengacangi orang lain, terutama pada Masamune.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Heeeyyyoooo reader's...! saya author fujo paling lucknut yang katanya mau hiatus nyatanya malah bikin ff lagi, gj pula ff nya :'v ... salahkan ide yang menggunung pengen ditumpahin ini XD**

 **Pendek ya? Gomenasai *bow* sekarang saya memang sedang suka bikin ficlet karena ide yang kadang terbatas (kadang lancar, kadang enggak)**

 **Makasih buat reader's yang sudah baca ff gj and abal saya.**

 **Review? Ah, komentar nyelekit saya terima aja sih ._.)**

 **See you~**


End file.
